There's Something I've Been Meaning to Tell You
by siDEADde
Summary: Canon/Vamp A bit fluffy, and sweet. This was written initially for The Twilight Exchange community on LJ. It was a gift for Starshinedown. Her prompt: Start off the story with: I have something to tell you, something I've never told anyone else...


**AN: No, I have not abandoned Lun! I'm currently 5k into the next chapter, but I just had back surgery and It's taking me a little time to recover. This has been written for awhile but now that all the names have been revealed I can post it. It was written for The Twilight Exchange community at LiveJournal. Starshinedown was the writer of the prompt. Said prompt: Start the story off with "I have something to tell you, something I've never told anyone else." Thank you to Ava Sinclair and LaRenne for the impromptu betaing and support!**

**To all of the Lun readers who have come to read this. The next chap will be out soon. I'm so very sorry, and if you've held on this long....THANK YOU SO MUCH!  
**

There's Something I've Been Meaning to Tell You…

_I have something to tell you, something I've never told anyone else_.

Edward shot his tiny sister a quizzical look. Her back was to him, hands flying, as she pinned the hem of the dress Bella was going to wear to the rehearsal. Bella stood stiffly, her nose wrinkled in exasperation, and the tiny whirlwind moved around her ankles. _Something she's never told anyone?_ That's impressive, especially while living in a house occupied by an empath and a telepath. Edward quickly tried to think back to a time when Alice would have been hiding things from him.

The wedding was in two weeks, and the whole house was abuzz with Alice's frenetic energy. Jasper gave her a wide berth, opting often to go hunting with Emmett, or feign interest while Rosalie worked on the restoration in the garage. Alice was already a lot for him to handle, but her wedding-mania had her more tightly wound than the bride herself.

Edward could feel the sappy smile creep to his face as he repeated wedding-mania over in his mind. Thank goodness no one was able to read his thoughts or they would most definitely roll their eyes right out of their head. He was getting married, and to the love of his eternal life. He still couldn't believe she agreed, that she had even taken him back after what he had done to her. He didn't deserve her.

A rather annoyed sniff pulled Edward from his descent into self-loathing, and he looked up to see Alice standing stock-still with her brow pulled down in an irritated frown, pins jutting haphazardly from between clamped lips. _Really? Are you really going to go there?_ She stared him down until he smiled sheepishly and shook his head.

"Oh you two, always with the secrets." Bella's soft voice belied the lines of annoyance etched between her eyebrows. "Care to tell me what just transpired?"

Alice gave Edward a meaningful look then turned back to the task at hand. He ran his hand back through his hair, and flashed his beautiful bride-to-be a disarming grin. The irritation in her face dissolved away and her eyes glazed over, her lips tugging upwards in a clumsy parody of his own sappy smile.

"Alice has her brain going a mile a minute, and it's starting to give me the vampire equivalent of a headache."

Alice snorted around the pins, but Bella seemed placated. She resumed staring off into space, managing to look both stunning and stunned at the same time. Edward waited expectantly for Alice to resume the conversation. She had finished pinning the hem and was now wrenching at the bodice of the dress. Her mind was strangely blank and he wondered if she was so far tied up into this wedding fiasco that she had actually forgotten she had addressed him in the first place. He leaned back against the supple leather of the couch and let his mind wander to the vows he planned to say in two weeks.

_Is she adequately distracted?_

Only decades of silent conversations like this kept Edward from startling as Alice's clear voice broke into his thoughts. Bella remained still, eyes closed as she let herself drift into her private daydreams. Alice met his eyes from her perch behind Bella, and winked at the slight affirmative tilt of his head.

_I just think that I've kept this long enough and now you can deal with it._

Edward's eyes went to the corner of the room, following the line created where the walls met then joined the ceiling. He quirked an eyebrow just enough for Alice to catch. She pulled the last two pins from her mouth, and grinned unabashedly, aware that she had his undivided attention.

_But before I tell you, I want you to promise you won't fly off the handle, or pull any of that self-sacrificing bullshit you are wont to do._

Her hands hadn't skipped a beat, and Bella hadn't been with them long enough to know their ability to have a full dialogue without saying a single word. Edward was thankful for her ignorance right now. He wanted to share everything with her, but a small part of his brain was displeased at the thought of making his and Alice's connection public knowledge. He enjoyed the privacy of their conversations, and the bond that they had rivaled his with Bella and hers with Jasper. The beauty of it was how very sibling-like it was. He loved his family, and he needed Bella to feel whole, but he doubted that he could function without Alice. She balanced out his extreme personality; her pragmatism was usually enough to keep his feet firmly anchored to the ground. And while Alice may not have seemed practical to outsiders, especially with her love of high fashion and borderline shopping addiction, Edward could see what went on behind those dancing eyes and impish smile. Alice was a realist tip-toeing the fatalist line. She was a wonderful foil for his own romanticizing.

He gave her a slight shrug, not promising anything, and she immediately came around to adjust the front of the dress. She had turned her back and effectively cut off communication as if she'd hung up on him. He swallowed the growl, but the sigh escaped before he could stop it. Bella's eyes flew open, and she looked at him with concern.

"Oh no you don't," Alice's voice was cheerfully brusque and she kept Bella from stepping off the platform towards Edward, "He's perfectly fine, aren't you, _Edward_?

She spoke without turning around, and Edward grunted an affirmative. He pushed himself from the couch and walked over to Bella, planting a kiss on her furrowed brow.

"I'm going to go downstairs for a moment. Bella, would you like something to drink?" He was going to get her something even if she refused. He was sure that this fitting was taking more out of her than she let on. It would also give him a fresh start with Alice. Whenever they hit a snag in communication, one or the other would always leave the room and come back. It was their signal to start over. _I'm not telling you unless you promise, so don't come back in here expecting me to give you a different deal._ He didn't bother to dignify her command with a response.

He took his time down the two flights of stairs mulling over Alice's intrigue. It couldn't possibly be that important, or she would have told him long ago. Maybe Emmett was planning some sort of prank, or Rosalie was going to make her opinion of Bella known to everyone at the wedding. He opened the refrigerator and grabbed a bottle of water and, as an afterthought, an apple. He turned and contemplated Alice's command on the way back up to the room. He knew she wouldn't keep vital information from him, so he couldn't understand why she wanted him to promise to stay calm. The only way to find out was to play her game. Edward was annoyed, but this was actually pretty commonplace Alice. He should be grateful too, experience had taught him to trust her even when his own need for total control was dominant. Alice didn't ask for a promise unless she had good reason.

Bella was out of the dress and in her normal clothes when Edward got back. She was waiting for him on the couch. He handed her the fruit and water and sat down pulling her into his lap. His eyes closed in bliss as he took in her mouthwatering scent, and for a moment he buried his face in her hair. She leaned back against him and twisted off the top of the bottle to finish almost half in a couple of swallows. Edward wondered if perhaps the stress was really starting to get to her.

_Are you ready to promise now?_ Edward looked up at the mischievous glint in Alice's eyes, and rolled his eyes. Obviously this little tidbit of information wasn't dire. Thank goodness for small favors. He let his fingers trace up Bella's neck, along her jaw, and through her hair hoping the motions were soothing. He nodded slightly at Alice as she sat on the high stool on the platform swinging her legs. She hopped down and gathered the dress in her arms, then moved to the door.

_I know you know I don't look for some of the things I see. It's the unbidden visions that are sometimes the most difficult to understand. A few months ago after the fight with the newborns, I had a vision of Bella and she was screaming._ Edward stiffened imperceptibly, and turned his alarmed eyes on Alice. She raised her eyebrow, daring him to go back on his promise. He knew she would refuse to tell him the rest of her vision if he over-reacted, so he tried to relax. Alice smiled at his efforts and stood in the doorway.

_What I wanted you to know, Edward, was that she was screaming because of nothing, yet everything that you did._

He almost gasped. _Something I did?! What could I possibly-_ That grin again, and a wink then she turned to go down the hall. Edward wondered if he would ever recover from the mortification.


End file.
